4 of 6
}} Martin K'Vel Aybior, also known as 4 of 6 is a Senior Medical officer on board of , formely a Counselor. Compassionate and gentle, he is always striving to do his best, especially once going full-medical, even though it's no easy task to be a Doctor on board of Krupnyk, with certain unspecified stubborn-heads on board. * Full Name: Martin K'Vel Aybior * Race: Betazoid-Klingon Hybrid / Borg * Date of Birth: April, 12th * Place of Birth: Betazed * Age: 48 * Gender: Male * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 185.4 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Length of Hair: Short, spiky bangs * Eye Color: Deep-black * Skin Tone: Pale * Birthmarks, Scars: None * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: Borg Implants **Retains 42,5% of his Borg implants. Most are necessary for his survival. **His implants provide augumentation to both his mental and physical capabilities. **Has Eidetic Memory. **Due to his Borg Nanoprobes in his bloodstream, his aging-process is close to being halted, appears to be in his 20's. ***Requires Borg Regeneration. * Build: Athletic * Composure: Confident, calm * Poses: Calm & composed, observant * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Anything comfortable * Voice: Soft, gentle, clear * Handedness: Left * Quarters: Features many Klingon weapons and regalia. * Favorite Room: Sickbay, Holodeck, Six Onward * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: None * Hobbies and Pastimes: * Likes: **Honesty **Helping others **Dedicated people **Combat situations **Holodeck Activities **Alcoholic beverages * Dislikes: **Beating around the bush **Dishonesty **Alcoholic beverages **Incompetent Doctors fiddling with Borg-stuff **Incompetent Doctors messing with his Liberated Borg patients **Tal Shiar * Ambitions and Goals: * Achievements in Life: * Disappointments in Life: * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Efficient ** Strong-willed ** Strongly loyal ** Dedicated ** Sensitive ** Empathic ** Telepathic ** Shares akin telepathic bond with Jan Darkrider ** Compassionate ** Gentle ** Positive ** Quite humorous at times *'Biological Parents & family': **'Mother': Kora Aybior (Klingon) **'Father': Jonathan Aybior (Betazoid) **'Siblings': *'Spouse': *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'Sixes' ***' ' - A warm relationship; complicated, layered but strong. The two of them easily relate to each other, as both of them were assimilated as children, prior to their individualities being formed. While K'Vel was able to grasp some quirks of individuals better than Jan, due to his aptitudes and personal tendencies, he understands nonetheless, how difficult being an individual is. K'Vel understands Jan's struggles due to her past as a Borg probably the most of all Sixes, and as such, he wants to always alleviate her pain and suffering. The two of them share a very-close bond, being able to communicate telepathically with each other. ***' ' - Two and K'Vel can find good times with each other, as it's Two, who can get anyone out of the bad mood, with her quirky-good spirited humor. ***' ' - K'Vel and Three share very-sibling like bond, the two men easily relating to each other, given their shared expertises and knowledge. ***' ' - Five was somewhat apprehensive around K'Vel, until he dropped the counselling career. Nowadays, they have a relaxed, friendly relationship with each other. **'Other members of ' ***' ' - K'Vel found strong rapport for Kah'tar very quickly, after being assigned to the , the two of them occassionally ending up doing the same thing, at the same time, making for funny and awkward situations. ***' ' ***' ' ***' ' ***' ' - Seven and K'vel share warm, jovial friendship. K'Vel never turns down an off-duty brawl with her, or Jan Darkrider. **'Other Starfleet Officers' *'Others': **List Born to Kora and Jonathan Aybior on Betazed. His parents were known to be a bit eccentric; the unusual pairing of a Klingon and a Betazoid, and as such, they travelled a lot, disregarding the warnings of their friends. As such, K'Vel spent vast amount of his earliest life on travels, with his parents. This has contributed to the unfortunate fact, that K'Vel and his family was assimilated on Stardate 49263.88, during one of these travels. Not much is known beside that point, as to the purpose or goals of the travels, but they did catch an interest of the Borg Collective, leading to all of them being assimilated. Assigned to the 'Sixes', as the unit was known later on, after their liberation, Borg Designation 4 of 6, with a function of a Medical/Assimilation Drone. Stardate 59390.42 - five years before his liberation, 5 of 6 recieves a Distress Signal from 7 of 77 and is sent by the Borg Collective to retrieve the lost Drones, along with 4 of 6. While Seven didn't resist the re-assimilation, as she was the one to construct the make-shift Distress beacon, after conflict with 1 of 6, later known as Jan Darkrider. Upon their arrival and locating Seven - Darkrider was nowhere to be found, and it took them several hours to find the errant Drone, however, eventually both of them were returned to the Collective once Darkrider was located by Three and Four. It was Four, who utilized his latent empathic abilities, which helped the remaining Borg Drones to locate Darkrider; due to the emotional distress she was in, and as such, easily picked up by a latent Empath like K'Vel, formely known as 4 of 6. Stardate 64122.46 - K'Vel/Four is liberated from the Borg Collective along with other surviving 'Sixes' by Jennifer j'taH Firali, who was Captain of the Aleksey Krupnyk at that time. Unlike 3 of 6, K'Vel went through full Starfleet Medical Academy curriculum, consisting of eight years. As after incident in September of 2389, he attempted suicide, and it was only prevented by a fellow Cadet, K'morg, who found him in a nick of time, before it was too late. The two of them, after reconciling, spent a great deal of time together - as both of them were somewhat outcasts among other Cadets. K'morg, was resented often for being a Klingon, and Four, for being a former Borg. As such, the two men found way to each other; later on leading for K'morg accepting Four as his own brother. It was when K'Vel found family with K'morg and his family - finally not feeling as abandoned and alone. The very same attempt of suicide led K'Vel to pursue the career of counselling, as he wanted to alleviate the suffering of others; with his empathic abilities, compassion and understanding - as he himself went through no small amount of struggles throughout his life, and he could easily relate to other people like him. K'morg graduated from the Academy in 2393, but the two friends remained in contact until both of them were assigned to the years later. K'Vel graduated from the Starfleet Medical Academy in 2397, being assigned to USS Starskey as a Lieutenant Junior Grade, specialization in Counseling. He didn't re-join the rest of the 'Sixes' until very late 2405, after 7 of 77's liberation. It was at the impulse from Jennifer j'taH Firali for K'Vel to be finally re-assigned to the , as she believed he had the right aptitudes for counselling those individuals, who were assimilated as little children, as K'Vel himself went through the same situation - wanting him to offer counselling to both Jan Darkrider and freshly-liberated 7 of 77. As such, K'Vel re-joined the rest of the 'Sixes' as of December of 2405. Interestingly enough, Jan Darkrider didn't recognize him back at that time, and K'Vel kept it for himself, as to why he was assigned there as well, knowing Jan's notorious dislike for the profession of Counselors, ultimately learning the truth and remembering him nonetheless. Eventually, on 12th March in 2409, K'Vel decided to focus fully on medical-field, giving up counselling entirely - his past as a Medical Drone and his prior studies at the Academy allowing him an easy transition from a Counselor to a full Medical Doctor - citing conflict of interests, while not being too specific about this subject - nowadays being a right hand to 3 of 6, thriving in the field equally, finding more happiness in his life and career once again. *'2362, 12th April' - Born *'2372, 28th February -' Assimilated *'2383, 10th March -' Seven/Jan temporarily disconnected from the Collective, is sent to retrieve them with other Sixes *'2388, 4th May -' Liberated with other Sixes *'2389 - 2397 -' Starfleet Medical Academy **'2389 - September', Attempted Suicide, saved by fellow Cadet, K'morg, embraces him as brother later on. *'2397, 31st August -' Assigned to USS Starskey as Lieutenant Junior Grade *'2400 -' Promoted to Lieutenant *'2405, December -' Assigned to as Lieutenant Commander *'2409, 12th March -' K'Vel gives up counselling, focuses fully on medical, given his past as a Medical/Assimilation Drone. *'2410 -' Promoted to Commander Category:Characters